Eleventh Grade Burns
Joss returns to Bathory, to finish the job he started during freshman year. When Vlad finds out Joss is returning, Vlad talks to his uncle, Otis, about not killing Joss because he still thinks of Joss as a friend. On the last day of summer multiple vampires come to Vlad's house to celebrate Otis's life. That's when Vlad meets Cratus, Dorian and several other unnamed vampires. Vlad finds out that Dorian has a taste for vampire blood. During this event we learn that D'Ablo got on the council of elders. At the end of the first day of school Vlad learns from Otis that Vikas will teach Vlad all he knows about the Slayer Society, and until Vlad is proficient, he is still required to do his homework. On the fifth day of school, Eddie Poe pays the school bullies to bring Vlad to him after school. The bullies duct tape Vlad to a tree and Eddie puts a necklace of garlic around his neck. Eddie then cuts open his hand with a knife to see if Vlad is a vampire. Joss shows up and takes the garlic off of Vlad's neck. Eddie is spared when Henry shows up and convinces Vlad to wait until not as many people can see them fighting. Vikas tells Vlad a story about how his best friend betrayed him. Vlad finds out that Dorian knows everyone's secrets that he encounters, but he never shares them.3 On October 31, Vlad and Henry go to the Crypt for a vampire Halloween party. Henry dresses up but Vlad does not, since he only plans on feeding from Snow. Vikas is poisoned by someone so Vlad doesn't have lessons that day.4 Vlad wrongly exacts revenge on Joss without killing him; he breaks Joss' arm and beats him up. Vlad also finds out that they have been invited to Thanksgiving dinner at the McMillan's. Vlad is nearly killed by D'Ablo 5 but Vlad breaks the sacrificial blade that D'Ablo tried to kill him with, off in D'Ablo's body.6Afterwards, Vlad goes to the winter dance with Snow. Vlad and Otis go to New York for Otis's pre-trial. The pre-trial and the trial are held in the secret room of The V-Bar. On December 31, Tristian is killed by someone who wants to get at the Vampires of Bathory. Eddie Poe ends up writing an article about Vlad being a vampire. After this, Vlad skips school for several days with the intent of never going to school again. During Vlad's last lesson by Vikas, he moves as Vikas and Otis have never seen any vampire move before. Dorian allows Vlad to ask several questions about the prophecy. He finds out that he will rule over Vampire kind out of necessity and he will enslave the Human race out of charity. Vlad and Otis go back to New York to have Otis's trial but it ends up that he is acquitted. Vlad is then put on trial for destroying D'Ablo's hand and for revealing his true nature to humans, without having a pre-trial. Joss shows up outside of Freedom Fest and kills Dorian by accident. Vlad starts to fight him off almost killing him with one last hit, but then somebody shows up at the fight and tells him to stop. The last word of the book is "Dad?". Main charactersedit * Vladimir “Vlad” Tod– The main character. He is the object of a prophecy that describes him as less of the weaknesses. His two drudges are Henry McMillan and Snow (but she is released). * D’Ablo– A vampire. A former friend of Tomas Tod. The leader of a cult that worships the Pravus. He has tried to take the Pravus’ power for himself. He is a member of the council of elders. * Dorian– Keeper of the Pravus prophecy. He is said to have been insane, but lonely. He has a taste for uncommon blood, which includes vampiric blood, and wants to feed on Vlad. He is killed by Joss, but not before passing the prophecy on to Vlad. * Eddie Poe- A student journalist who is obsessed with Vlad. He keeps trying to figure out what Vlad is. He tries but fails until he meets Joss. He learns that Vlad is a vampire. He gets kicked out of Bathory High for writing an article about Vlad. * Em- The oldest living vampire, but is in the form of a 16- or 17-year-old teenage girl. She is the leader of the Council of Elders. * Enrico– The owner of the V-Bar. Dorian’s creator. One of Otis` closest friends, but not of Tomas Tod's. * Henry McMillan- Vlad’s best friend, and also his drudge, having been bitten by Vlad when they were in 3rd grade. He becomes more loyal to Vlad when his cousin Joss comes back in Eleventh Grade Burns. * Joss McMillan- Henry's cousin and a member of the Slayer society. His current assignment is to eradicate the three known vampires in Bathory- Vladimir Tod, Otis, and Vikas. * David “Kristoff" – A goth who is not on good terms with Vlad. He is crushing on October, another goth, and previously lived next door to Henry. * Melissa Hart– Henry’s former girlfriend and Meredith's best friend. * Meredith Brookstone– Vlad’s ex-girlfriend who he still has feelings for. He breaks up with her at Freedom Fest because he got hungry and was afraid of hurting her. * Nelly– Vlad’s caretaker and Mellina’s best friend. Otis’ "girlfriend" although this is not officially stated. Otis proposes to her at the end of "Eleventh Grade Burns" and she accepts. * Otis- A vampire and Vlad’s "Uncle" by virtues of Tomas and Otis having been bitten (created) by the same vampire. A friend of Vikas and Fiance to Nelly. * Snow– One of Vlad’s drudges. She is regularly fed upon by Vlad and she has a crush on him. She is released by Vlad as a drudge because he has feelings for her but does not want to act on them. But they both stay together as friends and then, later on, become more than that in twelfth grade kills as girlfriend and boyfriend. * Tomas Tod- Vlad’s biological Father - not creator. Tomas was thought long dead. But at the end of 11th-grade burns, he comes back to tell Vlad not to kill Joss. * Tristian– Vikas’s drudge. Vlad met him in Siberia. He is killed in Eleventh Grade Burns by Joss. * Vikas– Vlad’s mentor. A Siberian vampire. He teaches Vlad throughout Eleventh Grade Burns. * Adrian- Dorian's son, but was killed by him at a party. Otis also drank from Adrian, which gave him the power to move things with a single thought.